Errores que nos separaron, Errores que ahora nos unen
by naho-chan-23
Summary: No debi voltear, verte de nuevo justo cuando me iba, luego de aquella guerra... No debi soñar, con aquellos recuerdos, nuestros recuerdos... No debi venir a tu casa, sabiendo que mi conciencia y mis deseos superarian mi miedo... Aun asi, tenia que hacerlo... Aun asi, lo hice... ¿Haras algo al respecto? ...Prohibido y eterno amor nuestro. -POV de arthur :3-
1. Recuerdos de mi dulce tormento

Vengo a pregonar por el mundo~

(?)

ok creo que ando mal xD (que novedad -3-)

Si, para todas las que aman el UsUk y me siguen, yo tambien amo el FrUk xD

Es...es hermoso no puedo con ellos T.T...son tan dramaticos y su amor llegó a convertirse la union mas poderosa de toda Europa en esa epoca *n*

Solo que no venian ideas para algun fic decente e.e...este consta de dos capis.

adsasd les dejo con este lindo fic :3

PD: los recuerdos que sueña arthur estan en cursiva, lo demas son sus sentimientos ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a hidekaz :3

**Parejas**: Fruk

* * *

**Errores que nos separaron, Errores que ahora nos unen**

******Capítulo 1: Recuerdos de mi dulce tormento.**

La oscuridad me rodeaba, me sentía encerrado, presa del terror de no poder ver absolutamente nada, mis pensamientos, emociones, sentimientos, todos nublados, no podía moverme.

Cuando pude sentir mi cabeza comencé a girarla desesperado, buscando algún rastro de luz, que aun existiera una salida al infierno que estaba por internarme…

_Parpadeé, y me encontré en un salón de baile, parecía el año 1000, lo pude notar por la decoración, estaba en una fiesta, celebrando alguna alianza antigua._

_Parado al frente mío estabas tú, mi prometido en ese momento, tendiéndome tu mano y mirándome profundamente a los ojos, traté de hacer un gesto impasible mientras te extendía la mía, pero luego noté en mí la expresión enamorada que había puesto aquella vez, no era el yo de ahora, actuaba conforme lo era en esos tiempos, un pequeño niño indefenso guiándose por sus instintos, por la búsqueda del amor… _

Me vi tan vulnerable, en esa época, contaba solo con el apoyo francés, ahora tú dependías de mí, mas aun así no quiero ofrecerle ayuda, ¿Qué dirían todos? Se supone que nos odiamos a muerte, un rencor tan profundo como el amor que le tengo.

Eran sentimientos castos y puros, al igual que mi corazón que recién comenzaba a descubrir lo que era amar y ser amado ¿Cuando fue que me volví así? ¿Cuándo el abismo entre ambos fue tan profundo? Ni los siglos bastaban para aminorar aquel deseo de venganza que incluso nublaba nuestro amor.

Porque aun nos amábamos en secreto, bueno…al menos yo aun lo hago, obviamente, externamente lo negaría hasta la muerte, pero los recuerdos que viví nadie me los quita, recuerdos que fui apilando por desgracia…y ahora mis propios sueños me sacaban en cara todo lo que había guardado en lo más profundo de mi alma…

**_"The greatest hate springs from the greatest love."_**

_De repente todo volvió a oscurecerse ante mis ojos, volví a sentir miedo, presentí que no vendrían buenos recuerdos luego de aquel baile, al fin y al cabo, nuestra relación duró tanto tiempo, y a su vez fue tan corta…_

_Apareció ante mí una playa, contemplaba el canal de la mancha que siempre nos separó, ignorándote por completo, mientras tú estabas detrás mío, con la respiración agitada, persiguiéndome…buscabas una explicación, un porqué a algo que yo nunca hice…_

No por favor…no quiero recordarlo…no…

_-¿Por qué? Dime ¿por qué?...- Murmurabas mas para tí que para mí._

_No quería verte, quería seguir creyendo que era una actuación tuya para atormentarme, como toda la vida lo hacías._

_Quería seguir creyendo eso…_

**_"La realidad siempre es tan distinta."_**

_- ¡LARGATE! ¡AHORA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE EN MI PAIS!- Escuché como caíste de rodillas en la arena mientras gemías llorando, aun a metros de distancia podía sentir las ganas que tenias de matarme lentamente, lenta y dolorosamente…como te lo hice a tí._

_- Te ves tan vulnerable, ya no eres nada. - Lancé una risa burlándome de tu suerte..._

Me estaba pasando, quise detenerme a mí mismo, pero eran memorias, no el futuro.

Al menos no era el futuro.

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me vea, imbécil?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que te enfrente?! ¡¿Quieres continuar con esta estúpida guerra?! ¡Con estas matanzas sin sentido mientras contemplas como me desmorono cada día! _

_- ¡Ja! … Hace un año tú eras el que quería continuar, y hace diez años también…_

_- ¡Era porque la tenía a ella! ¿Por qué? Arthur dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mataste?- Exclamaste empezando a llorar._

_Seguía escuchando tus gemidos, estabas llorando cada vez peor, ni loco me atrevía a voltear…abrí los ojos sorprendido, me habías llamado por mi nombre, solo una vez habías hecho eso…_

Recordé aquella noche, cuando nos declaramos, cuando unimos nuestros destinos, aquella alianza que nos volvió más fuertes a ambos, todo gracias a ti.

A veces creo que fue mi culpa...

-¡No! ¡Nunca la fue! ¡Fuiste tú y tus estúpidos reyes! Yo estaba tranquilo en mi isla fastidiándote de vez en cuando ¡Pero era porque quería verte! ¡Tú te lo tomaste en serio!

-¿No te diste cuenta que gracias a ti me volví mas fuerte?

-Iba a ganarte, estaba claro, pero aun así querías tenerme…yo quería tenerte….nos superó nuestra propia naturaleza, la maldición de ser naciones… inmortalidad y eterno sufrimiento.

_Volteé a dirigirte la mirada…_

_No debí hacerlo._

_Verte así me volvió polvo los ya pedazos rotos de mi corazón, tu rostro húmedo por las lagrimas, tus ojos azules mirándome en una mezcla de odio, desesperación, miedo…decepción._

_Tus cabellos siempre limpios y sedosos llenos de arena, al igual que tu ropa ya hecha tirones y bañada en sangre… ¿Qué habías hecho hoy? … sólo fue la ejecución de tu amada tipita...no otra guerra._

Esa desgraciada guerra, 100 años… ¡100años!

Luchando como si no existiera un mañana, y al mismo tiempo mirándonos con deseo, con amor oculto, cada vez más fuerte y más obsesivo, al punto de querer tenernos solo para nosotros, dominarnos…

**_"Los muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros nos protegen contra la tristeza, pero también impiden que nos llegue la felicidad."_**

Tal vez la culpa no fue ni de tus reyes, fueron nuestros corazones y nuestras mentes al borde de la razón que solo se guiaban por nuestros deseos ocultos.

_Comenzaste a gritar, soltabas toda tu frustración, ira, desconsuelo… la impotencia por no poder hacerme cara y seguir en pelea…_

Le había dado a tu punto más débil, ahora me arrepentía…

Ahora me arrepiento.

Alfred…

_- Si querías venganza ya la obtuviste - Acababa de firmar la Declaración de Independiencia de Estados Unidos, estaba con la cabeza gacha conteniéndome para no golpearte y luego echarme a llorar encima tuyo…eso si fue tu culpa, sólo tuya…_

_- No Inglaterra, esto recién comienza…_

_Te agarre del cuello y lo lancé a la pared, acorralándolo, su rostro permaneció serio, pero pude hallar algo de miedo en sus ojos cristalinos…_

_- No, Francia…esto termina ahora._

Me largue de el recién creado Estados Unidos, no volví nunca…

Me encerré 200 años luego de aquello, secretamente iba en búsqueda de otras colonias, conocí los mares de todo el mundo, me volví poderoso, la potencia más grande del mundo, conseguí muchas colonias, pero nadie se comparaba al amor que le tuve a Alfred.

Acababas de quitarme todo lo que tenía en ese momento…

Pero… ¿No te había hecho lo mismo antes?

Nuestra maldición siempre seguirá con nosotros, observar como mueren los humanos que alguna vez amamos, como nuestros iguales se alejan de nosotros, buscando el poder que nunca podremos ofrecerle, la libertad…

Solos.

Pero juntos.

Toda mi vida a tu lado...

Incluso peleándonos te tenia junto a mí, calmando o atormentando mi conciencia…

Unidos por el hilo del destino, de lo inevitable, soportándonos uno a otro, soportando nuestros sentimientos, nuestras ganas de abrazarnos y llorar por lo que pasamos, decirnos que aun nos tenemos juntos… que nunca nos separaremos.

Pero el orgullo y el miedo a no ser correspondidos ahora nos detenían…

Hace un milenio no entiendo cómo podíamos abrir nuestra alma…. Nuestros inocentes corazones...experimentando con uno u otro, estaba en nuestro derecho hacerlo, éramos naciones… hasta que descubrimos los celos, el rencor, la venganza y lo dulce que era…

_**"No confundas lo dulce con lo que es bueno."**_

Despierto a mitad de la fría noche de invierno… siento mis mejillas húmedas y mi vista nublada por las lágrimas… tengo frio, veo a mi alrededor…

Nadie.

Nada.

Solo yo y la oscuridad, al igual que mi sueño…

Me acurruco en mis sabanas buscando calor, necesito tu cuerpo, tus besos cálidos, tus brazos fuertes que me enrollaban y me acercaban a tu pecho, tan agitado como el mío, y aun así me relajaba tanto al escucharlo…

Te necesito ahora, solo tú, solo yo…que nadie más intente tocarte, fuiste mío, y aun lo eres… soy tuyo también ¿Acaso te fui infiel alguna vez?

Recuerdo el último beso que nos dimos, me lo robaste mas bien, creo que el golpe que te di fue suficiente castigo, pero nunca negué que me gusto… Y no puedo negar que andaba buscándolo…

Te ame…

¿Te amo?

Creo…

No, es más que eso…

Es complicado.

Mierda, parezco una chiquilla atormentada por su primer romance.

Bueno, en parte eso es cierto…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda te odio!

Odio tu cara, tus manos, tu cuerpo cuando rozaba con el mío, tus besos apasionados y tiernos, tu pelo claro y largo…

Odio que seas un maldito exagerado, que dramatices cualquier cosa, que a veces actúes como una dama delicadita…

Odio tu sonrisa y tus ojos profundos, que me hacían recordar a la calma de tu cielo y la intensidad de tus mares…tu voz amable y seductora. Perfecta.

Escuche un trueno sacándome los pensamientos de la cabeza….

¿Estaba lloviendo?

¿En parís?

Sí, estoy en París…mi primera reunión con toda Europa luego de mi esplendido aislamiento, que tenia de esplendido todo menos el aislamiento.

Despierto por completo, sin la noción del tiempo, solo sabía que ya no dormiría, menos con el remolino que se hacía en mi mente.

Me paré sin conciencia completa de mis actos, abrí la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.

Avancé, con el cuarto de Francia como mi destino…


	2. La llegada a ti

Well, se suponia que esto seria el gran encuentro en la noche y asdasdasd *_* pero quise ser mas malvada (?) y la inspiracion me agrando esto a tres o tal ves cuatro capis ;D este es una recopilacion de los recuerdos y sentimientos de nuestro amado inglaterra :3

Lo se, lo se...soy la reina del drama T-T si esto me salio muy tragico avisenme y me digno solo a escribir las dos partes que les dije antes, esto iba a ser mas tedioso aun, pero me dije:ya es demasiado D: y borre alguans partes que consideraba que ya era mucho xd

Aun asi, quedo muy depre xDu cuando nahomy se deprime, se deprime horrible xDu

Espero que lo disfruten...espero que al menso les guste -entro en fase:todo me sale mal-

Agradecimientos especiales a sole-sama ;-; gracias a ella todo esto es posible ;u; si hay por aqui alguna que sigue mi otro fic usuk, creo que prometi capi para ayer pero mi amada sole andaba sin vida, y yo tambien xdu, sale para hoy en la noche o mañana a mas tardar ;u;

Las quiero, felices navidades atrasadas ;n; y feliz futuro año nuevo ;u;

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a hidekaz sama *-* quien pronto nos bendecira con quinta tempo ;u;

**Parejas**: Fruk

* * *

**Errores que nos separaron, Errores que ahora nos unen**

******Capítulo 2: La llegada a ti.**

Desperté a las 5 am, 29 casas rodeándome, junto al jardin que ocultaba más de un recuerdo juntos, estando frente a la ventana, viendo como la lluvia caía, cerraba y abría mis ojos, tratando, no de permanecer despierto, de eso ya se habían encargado las pesadillas de mis recuerdos, más bien tratando de controlar las lágrimas que caían al compás de mis gemidos, aquel llanto incontrolable que traspasaba mi frágil barrera de cinismo, mi falsa crisálida de felicidad y calma que siempre me encargaba de mantener…

Todo lo falso es destruido, solo la realidad quedara en pie.

Mi realidad… Mi dura y cruel realidad, enredado en mis sentimientos, una paradoja que nos envolvía a ambos, perdiendo, ganando, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?, solo continuar con lo que el destino nos tiene escrito, más de una palabra que dice tu nombre ,grabado en mi futuro , en mi corazón solitario, en mi alma bastarda…

_Otro día de primavera, lloro como pocas veces lo he hecho, encerrado en mi habitación solo yo y mis demonios, solo yo y tu presencia que vuelve a aparecer en mi mente atormentando cada una de mis neuronas, encrispando hasta el más mínimo cabello de todo mi ser, me abrazo a mí mismo, sintiendo mi pálida piel, buscando si aún existe algún lugar que no haya sido profanado por tus malditas manos, tus malditas y perfectas manos…aquellas que me llevaron al paraíso, aquel que solo ambos pudimos contemplar, del cual sé que no echaré vistazo de aquí a años después, tal vez pasen décadas sin poder volver a sentirte tan cerca mío…¿Por qué siempre es así? Nos damos cuenta de que podemos ser correspondidos en esta batalla de amor de la cual ambos somos los más dañados, nos unimos, pasamos unos meses juntos, dueños del máximo romanticismo, amos de todo lo que se le llame felicidad, agarrados siempre de las manos, pequeñas caricias en el parque, tu siempre buscando más, río resignado al recordar esos tiernos momentos entre ambos en los atardeceres de parís, tu desgraciada sonrisa que ahora desgarra mi corazón… ¿Podrá desgarrarlo aúnmás? _

_Tu voz penetrando cada pequeño pensamiento, molestando mis mañanas y adornando mis noches, tus ojos azules, de los cuales de vez en cuando salía una pequeña chispa ¿Felicidad? Eso quiero creer, quiero creer que fuiste feliz en esos pequeños momentos… ¿Sabes? Yo si lo fui… peleas pequeñas que sazonaban nuestra relación, dentro de mí, cada mañana despertaba emocionado, esperando que sorpresas me traerías ahora, cada día era tan distinto al otro, tan especial, cada uno de ellos guardado en uno de los más grandes pedacitos de mi corazón…_

_Pensamientos como esos… ¿Crees que te lo diría alguna vez? ¡Ja! Mi orgullo, uno de mis escudos más poderosos, solo uno puede atravesarlo, ¿Quién crees? , por algo eres mi mayor enemigo, el único que destruye mis defensas y llega hasta el centro de mí, destapa mis verdaderos sentimientos y descubre mi indefenso ser, cubierto solo de mentiras, cinismo, arrogancia y un poco de indiferencia…_

_Consiguiendo todo eso estafándome con tus falsas caricias y tus hermosas palabras que me penetran como los pétalos de tus rosas y salen como las espinas de estas, no te preocupes, más daño no me puedes hacer, con cada caída me levantomás fuerte, me vuelvo más poderoso, y aprendo, aprendo que contigo jamás se puede tener una relación,ningún para siempre, que cursi ¿no? Al final todos esos ingenuos pensamientos se fueron al poco tiempo de que te largaste , esa vez que fui a buscarte pidiendo alguna explicación, ¿Qué recibí?, una expulsión del mismísimo continente europeo, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?, me recluí en mi pequeña y segura isla, me encerré en una máscara de perfección, y crecí, madure…_

_Y aun así tú siempre serás mi mayor debilidad…_

_Y mi mayor fortaleza…_

_Necesite 200 años para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, que yo no fui la única víctima, de enterarme que tu también caíste, que me necesitabas, que... ¿Aún me querías? No lo sé, no quiero saberlo…_

_Y entonces ¿Qué hago aquí? _

_Veo como las olas chocan en la ventana del barco… vestido con el imponente uniforme de pirata, el rojo siempre me sentó bien, refuerza los rasgos de caballero que tú nunca tendrás…_

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos bromeábamos de esa manera?_

_Mierda… a más cerca de tus costas estoy, mas memorias tuyas me invaden, siento aquel aire francés, idéntico al aroma que olía entre tú y tus sabanas, noches primerizas, noches que nunca podría llegar a olvidar, noches que quiero arrancarme y botarlas en el mar, y luego tirarme al agua para buscarlas y guardarlas en una cajita, cerrarla con una llave y entregártela, como el dueño de todo mereces quedártela, al fin y al cabo, incluso una parte mía te pertenece…_

_Veo como el muelle va acercándose, asomo mi cabeza por la puerta del camerino, observo como mis camaradas celebran con botellas de ron rodando por el piso y música a máximo volumen, bailan, disfrutando los pocos años de vida que les quedan…_

_Vivir tan poco, a cambio de algo de su felicidad daría mi propia inmortalidad, dejar la cruz de ser lo que soy, lo que somos, seres que comparten destinos, pero que jamás podrán unirlos…._

Sigo llorando en la maldita habitación que me sirve ahora de refugio, estando en tu país, ya nada lo es, vuelvo a contar las casas para distraerme con algo al menos, no consigo mucho… veo mi cama y vuelvo a tirarme en ella, abrazando nuevamente la almohada, ya no tengo ni siquiera más lágrimas, solo siento como el dolor de mi corazón me inmoviliza por completo, presa del sufrimiento, víctima de tus acciones…

Ahora túserás la víctima, sufre lo que yo llegue a sufrir, ya estoy preparado para esto, es obvio a lo que vengo ahora…. Unión, alianza, un pequeño compartir de intereses políticos y económicos entre dos vecinos europeos que solo buscan una oportunidad para crecer…

Bah…ambos sabemos que esto es más que una simple unión, es el regreso de todo lo supuestamente olvidado, de las promesas que una vez nos hicimos, esas que no pudimos cumplir, y que no cumpliremos ahora, solo…

Solo…

Solo queda ver que sigue ¿verdad?

Ese es mi plan al menos, dejarme llevar, teniendo en cuenta siempre que nos tendremos que separar, disfrutando al máximo los momento que volveremos a obtener, durando tal vez días, tal vez meses, tal vez años,

Talvez siglos… ojalá fueran siglos…

Pero siempre existe un final…

Y esta vez yo terminaré con todo, ni creas que seré el pobre tipo al cual lo botaron luego de una hermosa relación, no esta vez, te toca ahora ser la presa de la humillación, del sufrimiento, del "¿Por qué?" que todos nos decimos luego de que nos pasa la peor desgracia de nuestra vida, o eso es lo que creemos…

Nada es verdad

Nada, ni tus sentimientos, ni los míos, ¿entiendes? …ahora pretendamos que no sucede más que una aburrida alianza y firmemos el maldito papel, calmemos las ansias de poder de nuestros reyes, y así podremos calmar la nuestra…

* * *

El sol se mete entre las cortinas y luego jugando con mis pestañas termina despertándome, me levanto como puedo, creyendo que es tarde, entro al baño y salgo máspálido de lo que entre, luego de ver mi imagen en el espejo, me pregunto si ayer dormí, al parecer no, y creo que sigo en una pesadilla…

Anduve sin sentido unas horas por la costa, aun eratemprano, el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros brillos, recordando las pocas veces que estuve aquí, siendo tan joven, tan puro… ¿Cuando decidí dejar de serlo? , solo recuerdo besos tuyos y la promesa del eterno amor que aún nos tenemos, y no entiendo porque no podemos cumplirlas….

O es que noquiero entender, la respuesta de todo se oculta en mi alma, y no quiero desentrañarla por miedo a que no sea el final que deseo, solo me queda actuar, seguir la decisión que tome hace días, y de la cual no puedo arrepentirme ahora…

Fui a Versalles, a sabiendas de que en estos momentos andabas por ahí, las rosas plantadas desde la entrada hasta en el jarrón de la mesa en la que iríamos a comer todos…

Todos…

Volví a estremecerme de los nervios, no había visto a ningún país en varios años…encerrado durante décadas, ¿Qué dirán?, ¿Cómo reaccionaran alverme?, ¿Habrán cambiado?…

Y todas esas preguntas se mandan a la basura cuando recuerdo que al primero que veré serás tú, ya para que intentar poner una máscara de cinismo contigo, me conoces demasiado bien como para saber quien soy verdaderamente…

Lo que me carcome los nervios es si se todo de ti, si de verdad no cambiaste como me lo dijiste ese último día, que según tu seguirías esperándome… tonterías de los adolescentes que éramos, unas décadas pueden hacer muchas cosas, y aun así espero que sigas siendo el mismo maldito pervertido de toda la vida, sino… ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Si salí de aquel maldito encierro fue porque necesitaba verte, y de paso hacer una estúpida alianza para calmar a mi jefe quien todo este tiempo atormentaba mi soledad…

Toque una de las rosas con mis dedos, cuidándome de no herirme más las manos… entré por la puerta seguido de mi jefe, que se encontraba a por lo menos diez metros alejado de mi, creo que también sabe lo que vendrá, ¿Tendrá miedo también?

Caminé por el pasillo, alentando los pasos cada vez más, y moviendo los ojos como una bala, buscando cualquier indicio de ti, solo encontré a tu rey que nos recibía amablemente, una larga y espaciosa mesa, llena de los más exqu- ejem…digo, de la horrible comida típica de ti…

Continuo andando, de ti, ni la sombra. Veo una de las puertas, concurrida por un gran número de sirvientas…

-¿Quién podrá ser? – susurro irónicamente para mí mismo, pongo los ojos en blanco, y observo a otro lado, no quiero saber nada de tu persona, no séqué hago aquí, quiero irme…

Y mis piernas se mantienen firmes en el mismo lugar, en desacuerdo con mi mente, mi corazón es el que da las órdenes ahora…

Miro de reojo, veo como tu sonrisa de Casanova desaparece en un segundo y la palidez invade tu rostro…

¿Es que acaso tanto te sorprende mi llegada?

-Saluda bien _frog_, no me mires como imbécil - Te fulmino con la mirada, susurrando más para mi esas palabras, ¿Es que no puedo poner si quiera mi voz decente?

-_A-angleterre_…- me miraste completamente sorprendido…oh god, ni que fuera que.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, aparecí… Me aburría estar en mi isla , quería ver idiotas haciendo idioteces, espero que me recibas comoes debido – Giré rápido mi rostro a seguir observando tu pomposa casa, pues seguir sosteniendo la mirada a los cristales que tienes por ojos sería demasiado atentado contra mis neuronas…

- N-no puede ser…e-estas…¡Estas aquí!- Sonreíste, eso sí que no me lo espere- ¡T-tu estas aquí! ¡Oh _Angleterre_!

Comenzaste a dar saltitos emocionados, y yo que detesto verte así.

Y de repente se me corta la respiración, me abrazaste de la nada, nublas todo pensamiento o acción futura, _god_… hace tiempo que no sentía tu aroma, tu calor…inconscientemente termino devolviéndote el abrazo, necesito más que esto, te extrañe tanto…

- _Angleterre _- seguiste pronunciando mi nombre en tu horrible idioma, no, no voy a desaparecer, solo no te me alteres- No sabes cuánto te extrañe - Volviste a abrazarme, _wonderfull,_ ¿Sabes cuánto me afectan tus malditos abrazos? Vuelvo a corresponderte, juro que no quiero hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo reacciona solo, como toda la vida lo hizo…

Como toda la vida lo hizo contigo…

- Perdóname - alcanzo a escucharte mientras me sumergía en tu pecho, no queriendo saber nada del mundo, no quiero escuchar tus palabras, solo quiero saber que estas aquí, todo lo demás…

Todo lo tuyo me destruye, solo tu presencia me mantiene vivo aquí…

- Cállate - Logro susurrar, esta vez más fuerte, para que escuches algo de los reclamos de mi corazón

- Perdóname _Angleterre_…yo..

- ¡CALLATE!

Te grité y te empujé contra la pared, ¿No te había dicho ya que contigo mi cuerpo reacciona solo? Pues atente a las consecuencias de mi despecho…

Ya acorralado te lancé al piso, te tiré la cachetada que todos estos años estuve planeando, pero que en mi mente era más dulce y vengativa, ahora solo veo tu expresión que no entiende nada, y solo se me desgarra más el alma…

- ¡CALLATE!

Volví a repetírtelo, que te quede claro, esto no se perdona..

Jamás…

Me largué del comedor, ya no quería comer…

* * *

Una de tus sirvientas me ayudó a encontrar mi habitación, gracias al cielo, porque no quería verte ni de guía …la maldita encima me dijo donde dormías, por si acaso…

¿Por si acaso? Lo que menos quiero es tenerte a mi lado…

Que ironías llego a decirme…bien que quiero ir junto a ti en este momento, como traté de contenerme, me envolví en las sabanas de seda color crema, y las estrujé con mis manos tratando de calmar los nervios que estaban atentando contra lo poco que tenía de cerebro en esos momentos, víctima del cansancio del viaje, de haberte visto, y de asimilar todo esto… ¿Llorar de nuevo? Oh _god_, mas no por favor, como si tuviera más lagrimas para hacerlo…

Y terminó siendo igual que la noche anterior…

Yo diría peor…

* * *

Asdasdasd para aclarar mejor esto xdu , esta es la epoca antes de la entente cordiale, 8 de abril de 1904 , luego de que Inglaterra estuviera mas de 200 años en su esplendido aislamiento, que no fue tan esplendido como vemos Dx

y well, la tercera parte saldra para finales de enero, espero sean pacientes :3 y si es que hay cuarta para el mes de febrero, si no me gustaria poner una pequeña historia extra, como dije, esto esta referido a la entente cordiale, y para el 4 de abril tango qeu poner algo como buena frukiana que soy ;D

¿Reviews? :3 sean buenitas, si les gusto, ponganle algo para que a otras se les sea mas facil encotnrar este fic, y asi promocionar mas a este pairing que se robo mi corazoncito , al igual que Francia ;3 , iggy siempre estuvo impregnado en mi alma, asi que no se queje xD (?)


End file.
